


Sinking Feeling

by strawbeehouse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, Escape, Gen, Trapped, trapped in a room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbeehouse/pseuds/strawbeehouse
Summary: You wake up in a room, not quite sure how you got there. What you do know is that you have to escape, but how?





	Sinking Feeling

A faint beeping echoed throughout the room. The hard, slightly damp ground added to your discomfort as you rose from unconsciousness. The beeping grew louder, piercing through your sleepiness and grounding you to reality. you sat up, a few bones cracking as you shift air bubbles out of the joints, and began to look at your surroundings. Where were you? Surely no place you recognized. The room was dark, save for a dim, white light in the center of the ceiling which reflected off of dull metal walls and duller metal flooring. Next to the light was a single, small vent with, as you would soon find, poor air flow. Enough to keep you breathing, at least for awhile. you noticed a scent as you looked upward to the vent, which now appeared to be dripping with water. you scrunch your nose in disgust. Stale and musty, it seemed. However, it wasn’t the most shocking thing in the room, considering the presence of the drip. That title belonged to something else.

That would be the monitor to your right, which seemed to be the source of the beeping.

Strange, you concluded. You stood up, finding the room’s dimensions to fit you comfortably, and walked over to the monitor. From what you could tell, it was just a screen. You stared at it for a solid minute before giving it a tap. Upon doing so, four squares appeared onscreen, each containing the number zero. Under the boxes was a button labeled ‘input.’ You tilted your head and clicked one of the zeros, which proceeded to turn into a one. you squint in curiosity and slight understanding. A code, you figured, but where? 

Last you checked, there wasn’t anything odd about the room, such as paper or any obvious numbers written on the walls. First, you decided to search your pockets, both hoodie and pants. While nothing came up in your hoodie pocket, your left back pocket had a slip of paper in it. 

_Ah! I see you thought to look here! As a reward, I’ll give you the code. :)_

That’s.. ominous. Did somebody plant this in your clothes? Already confused and seeing this side didn’t contain the code of which the note had spoken, you flipped it over.

_8675 ;)_

Alright, at least you were getting somewhere. you input the code into the monitor and tap the input button, after which the beeping stopped briefly, then restarted. The screen changed, text being generated faster than most could type. 

**Hello, friend! Welcome to the Room of Ultimate Truth. I'm glad you could join me. :)**

That smile.. A shiver goes down your spine. You takes a step back, only to take two more forward and lean down toward the monitor as curiosity begins to set in. Maybe it was the thought that you were no longer alone in this room. Even if it wasn’t, it was at least nice to have someone to talk to, even if it was just to figure a way out. You go to tap on the screen, the apprehension from before seeping back in. You stop and retract your finger just before it could touch it. As you retract your finger, more text appears on screen.

**Hello? I know you’re there. Please speak up. :)**

Speak up? Did the monitor have a microphone on it that you didn’t notice?

“Hh,” you start, voice raw. When was the last time you spoke? Physically, it seems to have been awhile. Memory-wise, however.. something was wrong. You tried to think back to the last time you had spoken, but you simply couldn’t recall. Or, more accurately, there wasn’t anything you could recall at all. Did someone take your memories? Is it.. permanent? Maybe.. Maybe the monitor person knew. You needed to speak up, anyway, “H-Hello? Who are you?”

The monitor made a small chirping sound in response, followed by another line of text that was conveniently spoken aloud by a feminine voice. Seemed young, too. Maybe a young adult?

**I am Lucid, your guide for today. You may also call me Lucy if you wish. :)**

“Lucid? O..kay,“ you pinch your cheek, but nothing changes, “It seems this isn’t a dream, though I probably should have checked earlier..”

**Silly, I could have told you that! I am here for all of your questions, comments, and concerns. :)**

Questions and concerns.. 

“Where am I?” you begin.

**You are in the Room of Ultimate-**

“No, other than that. Where is this place?” you correct.

**The Room of Ultimate Truth is located somewhere unspecified to me on planet Earth. :)**

That struck you as strange.. Unspecified? Why unspecified? this was normally the part where you would think back to all the places you were before coming here, but memory loss has made that impossible. It seemed your only source of information was the monitor. You sigh, eyes fixated on the smile emoticon that Lucid puts at the end of its sentences. Its? Her? Probably a good question to ask, now that you thought about it.

“I have more questions, but first, do you care what I call you?”

**I am sorry. I don’t understand that. :)**

“Pronouns.” you clarify.

**Ah! Any will do. I am a computer, so I have no preference. :)**

“I suppose I’ll use ‘she’ in that case.” Your mouth was dry from what you assume was dehydration, “Do you know how long I’ve been here?”

**I do. :)**

“Well…?”

**You have been here for-**

The monitor shuts off suddenly. Your eyes widen as your question hangs. Did someone not want you to know? Or perhaps this place was falling apart more than it originally appeared. Either way, the only thing left to do was wait and hope to whatever you can pray to that Lucy would come back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older work I plan on continuing. Updates might not be frequent as I have other writings I do.


End file.
